


Ursa Made Ozai King of Anything

by attackfish



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Abuse, Don't mess with Ursa's kids, Embedded Video, F/M, Gen, Mama Bear Ursa, Murder, No seriously don't, Video, Women Being Awesome, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:03:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackfish/pseuds/attackfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Ursa who made Ozai Firelord. Set to Sara Bareilles's "King of Anything"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ursa Made Ozai King of Anything




End file.
